


Two Months later it begins

by Allyance



Series: Crystal Clear Skies [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crystal Skies AU, Post-Narada, first movie compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyance/pseuds/Allyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first movie fits this canon but here is where the timeline changes.<br/>Two months after the Narada incident newly graduated Captain Kirk is about to start his first mission in command of the Enterprise (officially) or he would be if not for the subspace signal being transmitted in an unknown language and apparently Vulcan asking for him and his ship personally.<br/>As if getting along with his new Vulcan XO wasn't difficult enough after Hoth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Months later it begins

**Author's Note:**

> This story will help establish the changes to the timeline and end with the Mudd incident Pre into Darkness hopefully.  
> My head canon makes that about a year from the beginning of this story.

Newly Graduated Captain J.T Kirk was not happy. Well not entirely happy, yes he was captain of the Enterprise immediately upon graduation, Yes he had an awesome crew and his best friend joining him, but whereas he should be celebrating his graduation and that of a majority of his new crew before leaving two days later to begin his missions for star fleet he was instead in a meeting with three admirals and his new senior staff and no idea why. Lucky all his crew but Spock and Nyota looked equally befuddled.

"Captain Kirk. My apologies for the interruption to your graduation celebrations and those of your crew but we have a mission we require your crew for. Lt. Nyota if you would?"

"Yes Admiral. Earlier today we received a subspace transmission directed towards Star fleet command, most of the message was in a mixture of symbols and verbal communication but from no language we recognize or have on record however, the message was seemingly repeated immediately afterwards in another language." Jim waited as Nyota paused and glanced at Spock. "The message appears to have been simplified and repeated in.... Vulcan."

Several crew members gasped in shock and even Spock looked mildly perturbed, Jim on the other hand. "What did this message say sir?"

"It gave a request for a visit from an Ambassador from either the federation or the Vulcan council specifically and the co-ordinates of a planet. Several members of the Vulcan high council insist upon accompanying you as well as myself and Admiral Barnett, We will depart at 1100 hours tomorrow."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Each of the new planets I create for the Enterprise to explore will take inspiration from another fandom so requests are welcome although the first planet is already decided.


End file.
